Walking in Flames
by Saturn Angels
Summary: Hotaru wakes up to find herself in Middle-Earth. Needless to say, a lot of action, fantasy, adventure, and some romance.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own anything besides this fic, so you better review! or else! (*other author's of Saturn Angels glare at Thor*)  
  
Thor: This is my fic. Expect a lot of action.  
Vale: ...no romance!?  
Tomoe: yea! What about the romance?  
Thor: Did I say I was finished?  
Fantasy Girl: ...  
Vince: ..-.-;   
Thor: Anyways like I was saying *glares at others* Expect a lot of action, dragons, and everything good like that!   
Vale: What about the romance!?!?!?!  
Thor: ...oh yeah. Um... ......I'll put some in sooner or later, but Vale will write that part...  
Vale: Yay!  
Vince: ¬¬;   
Thor: So...go on and read it!  
  
  
WALKING IN FLAMES  
PROLOGUE  
BY:  
Thor (Saturn Angels)  
Vale (Saturn Angels)  
  
Hotaru kissed her 'parents' good-night as she went upstairs to go to sleep, she was nineteen years old yet lived in the mansion so she would be around just in case there was another battle. Everything was normal that day, except for the storm which had come without warning. The wind rushed against the house and lightning and thundered boomed out from every direction. A branch of a tree screeched against Hotaru's window as she made her way to her room. She raised an eybrow, "The storm came without warning...and yet is one of the worser ones we've had...how could the weather men have missed this? I mean they're stupid and are always wrong, but how could they miss somethign this big? Clear and cloudless skies, yeah right...they never get anything right"  
  
Hotaru slipped underneath the covers her lamps creating a faint glow all around her, she slept with them on. It was more peaceful that way. Thunder boomed once more and lightning shown its way through the inky black sky. Her lamps flickered once, flickered twice, then went out all together. 'A blackout...' she thought to herself as she rolled over in bed and began to go to sleep, never noticing that the lights in the hallway had remained on.  
  
**Seven Hours Later**  
  
Hotaru woke up with a major headache, she rubbed her head, noting that it was more of a pain then a headache. She looked around her and she fell dumbstruck as she noticed her surroundings weren't the same as they had been the night before...she was in a totally different place. She felt opened her sub-space pocket to find that her henshin-wand was still there, she sighed in relief. She looked around once more, either she had grown about one and a half feet ... or everything where she was...was a lot smaller, greener too.  
  
She got up and decided to knock on one of the doors. She made her way to a large wooden door painted green. The door opened and a small man about one foot and four inches shorter then her opened the door. She looked at him taking in every feature, he seemed pretty normal...atleast until she noticed his feet which were bare and had a lot of hair atop them, she wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Uh...sir?"  
  
"Bilbo Baggins, are you looking for Frodo? He's out reading somewhere" Bilbo said as he looked up at her.  
  
"Um...Mr. Baggins, I wasn't looking for...Frodo. I don't think I'm supposed to be here...exactly where am I?" Hotaru asked as she stared at the strange creature, obviously not human.  
  
"...Well where did you come from?"  
  
"...Um Tokyo, Japan..."  
  
"I ain't never heard of that place before. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Hotaru, Tomoe Hotaru..."  
  
"Ah. I see, Ms. Tomoe...you must have been the one Gandalf summoned?"  
  
"Gandalf? Who's that? Listen I just want to know where I am and how I can get back"  
  
"You're in Hobbito, you'll have to speak to Gandalf about how to get back though,"   
  
Hotaru furrowed her eyebrows, "Who is this Gandalf person?"  
  
"You'll see when you meet him..."  
  
The sound of children laughing and shouting gleefully reached their ears, "Ah...here he comes now...You'll get to meet him, and Frodo now...just sit here and wait...would you like some tea?"  
  
"Um..sure..."  
  
"Some breakfast maybe?"  
  
"No, thank you...just tea..." She said quickly yet quietly for all she knew these 'hobbits' could eat worms! She'd better be careful...was Gandalf a hobbit too? She shuddered at the thought of their feet, 'Nasty!' she thought to herself, 'They seem friendly though...and if they aren't...I have my wand!' she thought to herself with a reassuring nod and she waited for Gandalf to arrive.  
  
~*End Prologue*~  
Vale: well how'd you like it?? ^.^  
Thor: It'll get more action and stuff later  
Vale: and romance too!!  
Tomoe: Alrighty, don't forget to review!  
Vale: Yeah!! ^.~  
Fantasy Girl: Cool idea!   
Thor: hehe, I know!  
Tomoe: er...once again! Alright! r&r! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own anything besides this fic, so you better review! or else! (*other author's of Saturn Angels glare at Thor*) Look below disclaimer for additional information...  
  
DEDICATED TO: Michi2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-~  
  
Thor: read her stories they're good! *nods*  
Vale: Yep! I agree with Thor (even though she didn't bother to get her lazy self upstairs and wake me up to read one of Michi2's stories!!! *glares at Thor*)  
Thor: .... *shrugs*  
Tomoe: ^_^ they're good you should read them!  
Fantasy Girl: Yeah!! READ EM! *giggles* you'll like em!  
Vince: ..-.-; a week with Vale and you've already started to act like her *shudders*   
Thor: Anyways read her poetry and stories, they're very good.   
Vince: ^.^ yea you should read her stories! I think we've said it enough...for now!  
Fantasy Girl: *drools* Legolas.....is hottest....guy.....AISHITERU LEGOLAS!!!!!!!!  
Vince: ...Legolas is an elf...a CHARACTER IN A BOOK  
Vale: and movie...in the movie he's pretty hott actually...  
Fantasy Girl: ...Orlando Bloom.....*dreamy sigh*  
Vince: ...you just said you loved Legolas....  
Fantasy Girl: ... *takes offense* ORLANDO BLOOM PLAYS HIM IN THE MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!  
Vince: ...oh  
Fantasy Girl: *runs off to find pictures of him on the internet*  
Thor: So...go on and read ..er...Vale's and My fic, k? Ja ne!  
  
  
WALKING IN FLAMES  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Thor (Saturn Angels)  
Vale (Saturn Angels)  
  
  
"It's my 111 birthday today...people have been coming all day it gets bothersome.." Bilbo said as he sat at the table with Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru nodded uninterested, "Really?" she sat at the small table, when was that Gandalf person coming anyway? She had already had three cups of tea, and still he hadn't come yet, finally there was a knock at the door, which sounded as if the person was using a stick. Hotaru looked up suddenly, 'Finally,' she thought to herself smiling a bit.  
  
"WE DON'T WANT ANY GOOD WISHES OR DISTANT RELATIONS!" Shouted Bilbo, making Hotaru sweatdrop.  
  
"How about old friends?" Gandalf asked from outside.  
  
Bilbo immediately smiled and ran (hobbled quickly) to the round green door, "Gandalf!" He cried as he ran out to greet (hug) the old wizard.  
  
"Oh, hello Bilbo. 111...." he pulled away and looked at Bilbo's face, "...You haven't aged a day..."  
  
Bilbo smiled, "Come inside. Come inside," he said as he led the way into the house.  
  
Gandalf followed and Bilbo took his wizard hat and long rod, "Would you like some tea? Breakfast maybe?"  
  
"No, thank you. Just tea," Gandalf said as Bilbo went to go get some tea ready. He headed into the dining room to find a girl sitting at the table, and the part that surprised Gandalf was that she wasn't a hobbit.  
  
Hotaru stood up, "You must be Gandalf...Why exactly did you summon me here?"  
  
Gandalf looked at her strangely, "I did summon someone from another world...though I do not believe it was you..."  
  
"...Tell me why you summoned someone, and I'll tell you if it was me you wanted or not," Hotaru replied dryly.  
  
"...All I needed was someone to help me with the fireworks, and keep the other children in control while Bilbo's party was going on. Keep them safe," he said as he continued to look at Hotaru strangely, "As I said, I do not believe you are the one I meant to get..."  
  
Hotaru raised an eyebrow, "You needed someone from another world...to entertain little children!?" she yelled angrily, "Get me back home!!"  
  
Gandalf thought for a moment, "Well I can't put you back until the job is done. Even if you aren't the one I meant to bring, you're going to have to do the job," Gandalf explained simply.  
  
"Oh...So I just have to take care of kids for a couple of hours, then go back home?" Hotaru thought for a moment, "Sounds simple enough...alright I'll do it..."  
  
"Good. Good, Ah here Bilbo comes with my tea..." After Bilbo poured the tea, etc. Gandalf and Bilbo went outside (Hotaru following them) to blow smoke-rings. Hotaru watched them from behind amused.  
  
"Gandalf old friend....this will be a night to remember..." Bilbo said. A few minutes later they were at Bilbo's party watching fireworks.   
  
Hotaru sighed and told the children stories, "And then there was a princess...who was all alone with no one to love her. She ruled an empty planet, it was so quiet you could hear someone breathing even if they were a zillion feet away!"   
  
The children gasped and scooted closer to her.   
  
"This princess...was a soldier of destruction so nobody liked her, she had one friend in the whole wide universe...but that friend went away and left her alone...in anger the princess traveled to the dark side of the moon with no control of her powers...she made lots of people suffer, she had gone absolutely crazy! And suddenly...her friend came back...once the princess had calmed down no one liked her at all... Her friend was sent to kill the princess...but she could not, because she remembered how much fun the two had...so...the friend killed herself, because she was in sooo much pain..."  
  
The children all had tears in their eyes, "What happened next?" a small one asked curiously.   
  
"...The princess was so sad at watching her friend die...that she got a knife...and drove it through her own heart...she died but the queen, of a happy place saw what had happened and asked the gods that the two be reborn...and they were...They lived a thousand years later happily. But the princess, who was now normal...was hated by everyone around her. So she became distraught and began to hate the world and all its evil. So, she banished the foolish people who had mocked her and who were cruel and turned them...into stars. Forever in the heavens...and forever watching the happier people here...in... .... ...Middle-Earth..."  
  
The little children all sniffled then all cried out for another story. So she had to make up another one, she was having a little fun.   
  
~*~*~After Bilbo leaves and Frodo is about to go inside Bilbo's house*~*~*~  
  
Frodo opened the door to Bilbo's house, "Bilbo? Bilbo?" He looked down at the floor where the ring was, he picked it up and walked to where Gandalf was, "He's gone isn't he? He's been talking about leaving for so long..."  
  
Gandalf stared at the fire then turned to Frodo, "Yes gone. He left you with all his possessions..." He got an envelope and put the ring inside then sealed it with a wax seal.  
  
~*~*~When Gandalf comes back and is asking if the ring is safe*~*~*  
(Sorry I'm skipping around so much! ^^;.)  
  
"Do you see anything?" Gandalf said looking out the window  
  
"No.." Frodo said while examining the ring.  
  
Gandalf let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Wait...There are markings...it's some form of elvish I can't read it..."  
  
"There are few who can..." Gandalf continued to tell Frodo about the ring, and Frodo being scared wanted to give it to Gandalf but Gandalf refused. Frodo began to pack for his journey. There were rustlings in the bushes outside. "Get down!" He ordered, Frodo did as he was told. Gandalf crept closer to the bushes and hit whoever it was over the head and brought the person in. "Confound it! Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping!?"  
  
"I wasn't dropping no eave sir! I was trimming the ledge!"   
  
Gandalf looked at him, "It's a little late to be tending to the gardens...what did you hear?!"  
  
"N-Nothing really, I heard a great deal about a ring, and something about the end of the world, aw please don't turn me into a toad or something undistinguishable..." (forgot what he said there...oops)  
  
~*~*~Gandalf is beat up by his former master; Frodo and Sam are almost to that farmer's property*~*~*  
  
Sam stopped suddenly, and Frodo turned back, "What's wrong?"  
  
"If I take one more step...it'll be the farthest I've ever been from home in my life..."  
  
"Sam...Remember what Bilbo used to say..." They continued walking as Frodo recalled what he said (I forgot and I saw the movie twice...I haven't read the Lord of the Rings books yet...just the Hobbit since Barnes and Noble didn't have 'em *growls*)  
  
As they were walking Merry, Pippin, and Hotaru ran into them, except Hotaru stopped before she ran into Frodo.   
  
They heard the farmer coming and they made a break for it.   
  
"I don't know why he's so mad! We hardly took anything!" Pippin yelled as they continued running.  
  
Merry went on to say exactly what they had stolen excitedly. Hotaru, Sam, and Frodo stopped suddenly since there was a large fall. Merry and Pippin tried to slow down but were too slow and ended up making them all fall over.   
  
Hotaru grumbled some as Merry and Pippin spotted mushrooms.   
  
Frodo heard strange voices and he noticed they were on the road, "I think we should get off the road..."  
  
Hotaru and Sam looked at him.  
  
A wind blew past Frodo and he shouted, "Get off the road!!"  
  
They all did as they were told and hid under a tree stump, which made part of the road. Soon horse's footsteps could be heard, they slowed down and stopped right above where they were. They were breathing as quietly as possible but soon they heard footsteps dismounting the horse. Hotaru gulped and tried to make herself small enough so they wouldn't see her.  
  
Frodo looked up between a crack so he could see the person, or creature. It was a strange figure, tall, clothed in a black long cloak so you couldn't see its face. He seemed to go under a trance like state as he heard more voices; he moved the ring closer to his finger about to put it on.   
  
Hotaru looked over to him and noticed his expression, and that he was sweating. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Hey" she whispered while hitting him lightly to snap out of it. The thing quickly looked around as if it's hold on the Ring Bearer was temporarily broken wherever he was, he was close...it knew. Bugs began to come out of a hole, which they were leaning on, Hotaru wrinkled her nose in disgust and almost threw up.   
  
Thinking quickly Merry threw a rock that was lying next to him and they all made a run for it.  
  
While they were running, a creature on a horse jumped inbetween two trees the creature the whole while screaming unbearably loud. They ran faster, the thing was on horse back and soon another joined it. In front of them there was a lake and a small raft Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Hotaru ran onto it. Sam untied it quickly (Hotaru's legs were dangling off the side to help paddle) and the raft started floating off without Frodo.   
  
"FRODO! JUMP!! FRODO!" They cried in unison. Frodo with the creature right behind him ran quicker and jumped onto the raft, the four brought him still as the looked back at the creature who apparently wasn't going to go into the water. It made another loud scream as if it was in pain and they went another direction.   
  
~*~*~End Chapter One*~*~*  
Thor: ...see? not so bad...I try to remember as much as possible while still being able to put Hotaru in.  
Vale: If you're wondering why Hotaru didn't transform: One = takes too long, and it'd be noticeable, Two = would you remember in a situation like that?, Three = er...Death and Destruction noticeable to evil...draws them near, you know?  
Tomoe: ...uh...yeah...  
Vince: ...COOL!  
Fantasy Girl: *prints 21 pictures of Orlando Bloom* uh huh...  
Thor: ...review...  
Vale: YEAH! REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: We... do not own the Lord of the Rings movie; since that's pretty much what it's based on rather than the books (since I, Vale, have Hotaru Goes to Middle Earth based off the books. Shameless. Plug.)

Vale: Ah... e to... ^_^; meep! I'm sorry we haven't updated in so long..

Thor: We should get some kind of prize for this..

Vale: *twitch* YOU MEAN THE 'NOT UPDATING IN OVER A YEAR' prize? I know _you_ have a lazy reputation-- but I never wanted to get one grr! But it's too late for that now! It's all your fault.

Thor: ...What was that?

Vale: ..meep! Nothing ^_^;;; *runs away in terror*

Fantasy Girl: ..They're always like that ^^;

WALKING IN FLAMES  
CHAPTER TWO  
BY:  
Thor (Saturn Angels)  
Vale (Saturn Angels)

Soon enough they made it back on land, they ran through some more woods before being able to see the road once more. They were close to their destination though, soon Gandalf would be with them and all would be well.

Pippin was about to run out first when Hotaru grabbed onto his cloak, "Wait!" she whispered fervently, pulling him back. She looked out onto the road, checking both left and right for any sign of the black riders. There was no sign of them so the five of them ran quickly across to the gigantic doors, huge even to Hotaru.

Frodo hit them with his fist, all the while the others looking to make sure that the black riders wouldn't suddenly come at them so close to salvation.

It was raining and Hotaru was becoming drenched, seeing as she unlike the others hadn't brought a cloak... perhaps she'd find one inside that she could, ..'borrow'.

An old man peered through the upper window before noticing that he couldn't see the visitors clearly, so he closed it and opened another one a good deal lower. "What do you want?" he asked, seeming suspicious of them.

"We're heading to the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered.

The old man than stepped back and opened the gate, looking upon them. "Hobbits! Travelling with a human... what are you doin' heading to the Prancing Pony at this time?" he asked, holding his lantern out to see their faces better.

"We wish to stay at the inn, our business is our own!" Frodo replied defensively.

The man seemed to notice his reaction and shook his head, "All right, I meant no harm. It's my job to ask questions after all, there's talk of strange people lurking about." For some reason or another he seemed to glance at Hotaru right when he said that.

He let them in and shut the giant gate behind them.

Their group made it to the Prancing Pony, though it was slightly frightening for the hobbits; after all it wasn't too often that they saw so many humans... it was noisy inside but certainly better than the rain and darkness outside.

"Excuse me..." Frodo said, approaching the man at the desk. He looked down upon them with a kind smile asking what he could do to help them, "If you're looking for accommodations there are some cozy hobbit sized rooms, we're always proud to cater to the Little Folk, Mr...uh?"

"Underhill.." Frodo replied with a bit of hesitation, "my name's Underhill."

The man nodded in response, repeating the name and waiting for Frodo to say something else.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey... can you tell him that we've arrived?" Frodo asked.

"Gandalf?" the man asked, Hotaru felt her face pale... what if Gandalf hadn't made it here-- what if those Black Riders had gotten him? Or perhaps they were in the wrong place entirely...

"Oh, yes! Gandalf, long beard, pointy hat, elderly chap.." Frodo nodded enthusiastically apparently he had been worrying about the same sort of things as Hotaru, "haven't seen him for six months." the man replied, and the hobbits immediately seemed distraught.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked, very worried.

The five left and found an empty table to sit at after getting their drinks, however Hotaru didn't drink anything-- afterall... she wasn't old enough to drink.

Merry came back to the table and sat down, with a rather large drink compared to him... Hotaru doubted whether he would even finish it-- and if he did she wondered how drunk he would be. A funny sight.. she decided with a small smile.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, looking at the drink with wide eyes.

"This, my friend, is a pint..." Merry replied with a smile.

"It comes in pints?" Pippin asked as Merry took a swig from his glass, a muffled 'mmhmm' as his answer. "I'm getting one." Pippin said, his face looking comically determined as he set his drink down and left to get another one.

"You've got a whole half already!" Sam called after him but it had no effect.

Hotaru giggled slightly as she watched Pippin begin to converse with some of the people at the bar, "I'd better go and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." she said and she left as well, heading towards where Pippin stood.

"So you're a hobbit, eh?" one of the men asked Pippin.

Pippin nodded, "Aye, that I am." he said, happily drinking from the pint he'd just got.

"So-- are you his gal?" one of the men asked Hotaru.

Hotaru blushed and shook her head, "Ah, no... just a friend."

The men laughed, and the bartender approached them as he dried off a cleaned glass with a rag. "I meant to ask, ah, if you know a Baggins? Bilbo was his name, I met him a long time ago... mayhaps 60 years ago." he said.

"Baggins?" Pippin asked, he nodded, "Sure I know a Baggins-- he's right over there." Pippin said pointing towards Frodo, "Frodo Baggins!" Pippin went on, babbling about how they were related while Hotaru began to panic-- Frodo must've lied about his last name for a reason! Just as she was about to tell Pippin so; Frodo pulled Pippin backwards, Pippin lost his balance and Hotaru quickly reached out to steady him.

Frodo fell to the ground, and the ring slipped from his hands, he reached up to catch it and instead it fell right onto his index finger. He disappeared from sight.

Everyone gasped looking at where Frodo once was, Hotaru and Pippin quickly went to tell Sam and Merry what had happened.

Sam looked over to the area, and Frodo reappeared before being taken by some strange man whose face was covered by his cloak.

"I knew that Strider was up to no good! C'mon!" Sam said, and the hobbits proceeded in grabbing random objects and followed 'Strider' and Frodo up the stairs. Hotaru followed them uncertainly, surely there must be an explanation--

Sam burst through the door; sword drawn. "Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" he growled dangerously.

Strider seemed to laugh at them as he put away his weapon, "You have a stout heart," he said, "but that alone will not save you."

Strider told them to set a trap, that the black riders were coming to find them. They put pillows underneath their sheets and went to Strider's room where they were to stay.

Later that night, just as Strider predicted the ones cloaked in black did come-- and they stabbed at the pillows unknowing that they were not the ones they were looking for until they pulled the covers back. They let out a frightening howl, one that sent shivers down even Hotaru's spine.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, and his voice was quiet as if he was afraid that if he spoke too loudly the black riders would find them.

"They were once men...great kings of men," Strider started, and all the hobbits became attentive, Hotaru had heard this story before but from who she couldn't remember, "then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power; blinded by their greed they took them without question. One by one they fell into darkness, and now they are slaves to his will... They are the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths... neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

Hotaru shuddered, yes... she had heard this story before. Setsuna told it to her, told it to her as a warning even though Setsuna herself didn't understand why it would be important to her...

They were told to fall asleep, that 'they had a long day ahead of them', and the hobbits complied. Hotaru sat in a large chair, contemplating everything for seven minutes before she fell asleep listening to her own thoughts.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo called out to Strider as they stumbled after him, Hotaru seemed to be having a difficult time with it as well, her health wasn't too good anymore...

"Into the wild." Strider replied, as if it wasn't obvious...

Occasionally Strider would pause in front of them, scratch at some bark or smell the air. He really did seem to be the 'ranger' that Sam had spoke of before they went to 'rescue' Frodo.

"How do we know this 'Strider' is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked, and Frodo turned to him, Hotaru listened in to hear Frodo's response.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, and feel fouler..."

Hotaru sighed slightly, slowing her pace a bit to let the hobbits catch up to her, it seemed that she fit their description...

"He's foul enough..." Merry muttered, and she seemed the only one who noticed that Strider could probably hear everything they were saying. He was afterall someone who had to listen to every little sound... that's what trackers did.

"We have no choice but to trust him..." Frodo replied, at which Merry sighed disheartened.

"But where's he leading us?" Sam asked, it was the first time he had spoken since the previous night.

"Rivendell, Master Gamgee. To the House of Elrond." Strider replied, thus proving Hotaru's guess that he could indeed hear everything that was said about him.

"Did you hear that Frodo? We're going to Rivendell! To see the elves!" Sam said, his mood lightened considerably.

They travelled through the forests, and the fields, barely stopping for rest. They reached grounds which were covered in snow, and Pippin pulled out a cooking pan, Sam sat down and was about to start a fire (Merry looking around in his bag for food to cook) when Strider turned around.

"Gentlemen! We do not stop until nightfall.."

"But what about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You already had it." Strider pointed out.

"We've had one, yes. But what about second breakfast?" he asked, smiling at Strider who simply turned around and continued on his way.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said, swinging his bag back onto his back.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin asked, worriedly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry said with a shake of his head.

Just as they were about to run to catch up with Strider an apple was thrown towards them and Merry caught it. He seemed happy with it and walked off, Pippin staring after him.

Another was thrown and it hit Pippin squarely in the face, he seemed confused over the whole matter but ate it anyway.

Hotaru gathered up a bunch of snow into her hands and threw it at Strider's back, not with the intention of hurting him of course-- but just to do so because he _had_ thrown the apple which hit Pippin.

Strider spun around to face her and Hotaru completely ignored him, acting as if she hadn't a clue how snow had gotten all over his cloak.

Evening drew close and they passed through marshes, Hotaru slapping at the bugs that were everywhere. It seemed no matter where you were you could never escape mosquitos...

And these mosquitos were particularly giant. Hotaru was nearly reduced to tears by the end of it, she'd fallen at least three times into the mud and her arms were bitten so many times that she felt almost faint from blood loss.

Night fell and they stopped to eat what Strider had caught for their dinner and finally get some rest-- Hotaru did not fall asleep immediately but instead lay underneath the blankets, scratching at her arms and reveling in the comforts of simply lying down. Her feet were so sore...

She could faintly hear Strider singing a tune, a sad sort of tune... then she head Frodo speak-- apparently she wasn't the only one who could get no sleep.

"Who is she?" Frodo asked, "this woman you sing of?"

Strider's response was somewhat muffled as sleep began to drag her into its warm embrace; welcoming her from the cold weather outside. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep completely were ones of anguish. How she missed everyone so dearly... how she wished desperately that she was away from this place or that someone else was with her. By her side...

She woke up late the next morning, well it was very early though everyone had miraculously awoken before her, therefore Merry was given the mission of poking her head until she stirred.

Hotaru swatted his hand away and sat up, rubbing at her eyes. The sky above them was still slightly dark and she wanted nothing more than to just fall back into her peaceful dreams... dreams of her old life, when she would visit the park with Chibiusa...

"Hurry and get up, we leave as soon as possible."

And she did as she was told, albeit somewhat grudgingly as she packed up the things that Strider had shared with her; after all the hobbit's blankets were a little too small for her.

They headed to a watchtower; it took them hours of walking to get there but the terrain was simple enough to pass through. Though that didn't stop Hotaru from tripping on a rock which jutted out. She skinned her knee and reminded herself to heal it once everyone else was asleep... she didn't want them knowing about her ability for some strange reason. Not yet anyway.

They were a few steps away from the watchtower of Amon Sul, and the hobbits dropped their things in front of it when Strider told them it was where they were to rest. He pointed up, "Not down here, it is unsafe for you... we must climb."

Hotaru nearly fainted, as did Sam, "Climb?" she mumbled weakly, she'd never been good at that sort of thing.

But regardless of whether she wanted to or not, that's what they did. They climbed until they were near the top, at the foot of a staircase which would lead them to the very top. This is where they would stay, Hotaru collapsed onto the ground exhausted.

Her breathing became rather difficult and uneven as she struggled for air, before the hobbits made it to the top it subsided and she sighed heavily wiping at her damp forehead... she didn't want to trouble them..

Strider pulled apart a rather large cloth bundle, inside were four short swords, "These are for you." he said, tossing one to each of the hobbits, "keep them close. I'm going to have a look around."

He then looked to Hotaru, "I did not expect on you being here-- therefore I didn't have a weapon ready for you..." Hotaru shrugged slightly, she wouldn't be able to use a sword anyway. That was more of Haruka's weapon...

"Stay here." Strider said, "and do not draw attention to yourselves." he said as he left.

Later that night, Hotaru had fallen asleep as did Frodo, she was thankful that Frodo was finally getting some rest; after all he seemed to have such a heavy burden...

Hotaru stirred slightly to Frodo's shout of, "Put it out you fools!"

She was about to fall asleep once more; thinking it was a trivial matter when she heard that same horrible screech of the Ring Wraiths. Her eyes widened immediately and she sat up. She scrambled to the edge where the four were looking over, and saw -- with a feeling of dread- that the Nazgul were at the foot of the watchtower.

"Go!" Frodo yelled, and they all drew their swords and headed up the stairs to the top of the watchtower.

They all gathered with their backs to each other, trying to protect one another and stay in a group they stood in the middle of the watchtower.

Hotaru could practically sense their fear and she felt in her subspace pocket; where was her glaive-- it wasn't there. Neither was her henshin wand... where had she left it? She had had it-- it couldn't have fallen out! It was impossible--

They all appeared, approaching them slowly from all directions. Hotaru's breath hitched in her throat, the air seemed cold around them-- it almost choked her with fear.

Sam attacked them as they got close and he was pushed aside, Merry and Pippin made a feeble attempt to save Frodo but they two were swept away as if they were rag dolls.

Hotaru stood paralyzed with her fear and was knocked off of her feet-- they were after Frodo-- the ring. She had to help him. Frodo stumbled back now that there was no one to protect him, he dropped his sword and tried to back away but he tripped.

Frodo took the ring out of his pocket and the ring wraith that had been heading towards me turned slowly to look directly at Frodo. The others made a pathway as the same wraith drew his sword and approached Frodo, Frodo backed away until he could flee no further. He slipped the ring on, trying to escape. Hotaru regained her composure, her insides feeling damaged. The wraiths slowed, but seemed as if they could only see Frodo clearer when he disappeared.

Hotaru ran and grabbed Frodo's fallen sword, taking it and attacking the apparent leader of them, but he had stabbed Frodo before she made it. She tried to drive the sword through the wraith's stomach but she was knocked backwards and went unconscious as her head hit the wall; right before Strider came to their rather late-rescue.

~*End Chapter Two*~  
Vale: Yes... well... ^_^; in the next chapter they go to Rivendell~ and... Hotaru meets the rest of the fellowship ... n__n  
Thor: Anywho.... this is going to be a Legolas x Hotaru fic. And yeah, if you're not happy about it just think how unhappy *I* am, I didn't want romance anyway *mutter*  
Vale: Oh shut up ^^; Thanks to all who reviewed. 


End file.
